Três dias sem sossego
by Lotroys
Summary: Por: Guilherme S., Henrique C., Rui A. a minha primeira publicaçao foi escrita por mim e mais 2 colegas para a escola, esperamos que gostem tanto como nós!


Três dias sem sossego

A história que vos vou contar foi uma aventura que eu tive – espera aí Rui! Que nós tivemos! – Está bem, que nós tivemos, na nossa juventude.

Tudo começou num caloroso dia de Verão quando estávamos acampados no Algarve – mais concretamente no parque de campismo de Monte Gordo – que chatos! Escrevam vocês um livro, não no meu! Estes dois são sempre os mesmos, são o Gui e o Henrique, como já devem ter reparado foi com eles que passei esta aventura. Onde é que eu ia?... Há sim, já sei, estávamos acampados no parque de campismo de Monte Gordo quando, ao chegarmos à nossa tenda a encontrámos desarrumada, sem o dinheiro que lá havíamos deixado e, e mais o quê amigos? – Ah! Agora já queres ajuda? Deixa-nos escrever os nossos livros! – Vá lá… - Está bem foram os nossos telemóveis, tinham-nos roubado os três. – Obrigado.

Primeiro, pensámos em informar a " stôra" Elsa, responsável pelo acampamento, mas então o Henrique falou:

- Hei! Olhem o que estava dentro da minha carteira! – e mostrou-nos um bilhete escrito à mão que dizia o seguinte:

LIX XJF DLP! L OLRYL ABPQX KLFQE CLF PL L MOFJBFOL…

Claro que, ao vermos isto, ficámos muito intrigados. Decidimos, para não pensarmos com a cabeça quente, dormir e actuar na manhã seguinte.

Quando acordámos pusemos ordem nas ideias e decidimos ir à Biblioteca Municipal, pois no nosso subconsciente todos nos lembrávamos de falar sobre uns códigos de escrita usados por alguém importante, não sabíamos era quem era a personalidade.

Dirigimo-nos à tenda da professora e pusemos em prática o nosso plano. Falou o Henrique, o mais sociável para com os professores:

-Stôra precisamos de ir à vila comprar água e pilhas.

-Está bem pestinhas, mas não se demorem. – respondeu a professora, que adorava chamar-nos pestinhas, bolinhos de coco, diabinhos, entre outras coisas.

-Fique descansada! – respondemos em coro.

Estava passado o obstáculo mais difícil.

Ao sairmos do parque reparámos num rapaz que devia ter os seus 17 anos, sozinho e com um ar muito esquisito. Na altura não tomámos muita atenção.

Chegámos à biblioteca por volta das 10 horas.

Mais uma vez fizemos como planeado, falou o Gui, que gostava muito de imitar o sotaque de aldeia para as pessoas pensarem que era um rapazito pobrezinho:

-Bom dia, nox goxtaríamox de pexquixar tudo o que tiver xobre códigox.

-Com xertexa – respondeu a senhora.

-A xenhora extá a goxar com o meu xotaque? Ixto é uma pouca-vergonha! – o Gui entrou no jogo, para ficar mais próximo da senhora, ela ia gostar de saber que ele também tinha o mesmo problema que ela. Eu e o Henrique estávamos perdidos de riso e fingimos que íamos lá fora. O diálogo continuou:

- Não, eu também falo axim!

- A xenhora é de onde?

- De Expairo!

- Ah! Então é por ixo! Eu também xou de Expairo.

Passado algum tempo voltámos a entrar e encontrámos o Gui sentado numa mesa com uma pilha de livros em cima. Nas lombadas dos livros via-se: "Enciclopédia dos Códigos", "Os 100 códigos mais usados", "Códigos de escrita", entre outros. Ouve um em especial que nos chamou a atenção, no meio da pilha estava um livro velho – a cair de podre! – pronto, a cair de podre, e que dizia, com letras um pouco apagadas pelo tempo: "Júlio César e os seus códigos secretos". Ao lermos aquele título lembrámo-nos imediatamente das palavras da "stôra" de história numa aula qualquer do 2º período:

"Não exijo que saibam isto para o teste! É só uma pequena curiosidade, Júlio César foi uma das primeiras pessoas a comunicar por códigos…".

Corremos para a mesa do Gui e sentámo-nos ao pé dele. Ao abrir o livro uma nuvem de pó veio na nossa direcção e acabámos todos por espirrar. Quando conseguimos abrir os olhos e íamos começar a ler o livro…

-Bom dia rapazes! Vocês são novos aqui? O que é que estão a pesquisar? – falou uma rapariga que devia ter mais ou menos a nossa idade.

Eu estava a pensar mandá-la ir dar uma volta, mas o Gui, que já estava corado, tomou a palavra:

-Esta-ta-mos a pes-qui-qui-sar coisas sobre códigos.

-E o que é que leva um grupo de rapazes como vocês a passar férias no Algarve a perder uma linda manhã de praia para vir pesquisar em livros velhos, numa biblioteca velha, coisas sobre códigos?

O Guilherme já se ia a "chibar", mas, desta vez, o Henrique interrompeu-o:

-Já estamos fartos de praia e viemos ver se encontrávamos alguma rapariga gira como tu na biblioteca.

A rapariga não pareceu convencida:

-Vá lá…digam lá!

Acabámos por não resistir:

-Vamos falar lá fora. – Voltou a falar o Henrique.

Saímos e, desta vez, falei eu:

-Como é que te chamas?

-Ana, também estou a passar férias aqui no parque. E vocês como é que se chamam?

-Eu sou o Rui, este é o Henrique e aquele é o Gui. Como é que sabes que nós também estamos a passar férias no parque?

- Aaah…Vi-vos a chegar no outro dia.

- Bom a nossa história é um pouco comprida… – E contei-lhe a história toda, a nossa chegada, o assalto e o código.

Quando acabei de falar ficámos todos em silêncio até que a Ana falou:

-Não sei se vocês já repararam num rapaz que está acampado no parque, sozinho, e um pouco estranho. Ele parece-me suspeito. Bem agora tenho coisas para fazer encontramo-nos no parque amanhã de manhã?

-O.K., combinado.

A Ana foi embora e nós voltámos para a biblioteca, dividimos a pilha em três em começámos a fazer uma leitura em diagonal. Acabámos por nos esquecermos do livro antigo que anteriormente nos havia chamado à atenção. Perdemos a noção do tempo.

Passado o que me pareceram dez minutos mas na realidade devem ter sido para aí quarenta, eu falei – tu gritaste, as estantes iam todas caindo! – pronto, falei um bocadinho alto:

-Já sei, já sei – eles olharam para o meu papel e viram a descodificação:

LIX XJFDLP! L OLRYL ABPQX KLFQE CLF PL L MOFJBFOL…

OLÁ AMIGOS! O ROUBO DESTA NOITE FOI SÓ O PRIMEIRO…

- Eh, meu és mesmo um génio! Como é que descobriste isso? -

- Foi neste livro velho, descobri um dos primeiros códigos de Júlio César, ele substituía o alfabeto normal por outro, desta forma:

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

X Y Z A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W

-Fixe – disse o Henrique – mas isso não nos adianta nada na busca do ladrão.

Decidi voltar – decidimos! – O.K. desculpem, decidimos voltar ao parque pois a "stôra" já devia estar chateada.

Chegámos ao acampamento. Notámos que a confusão era grande e dirigimo-nos à "stôra". Esta, ao ver-nos, disse:

-Onde é que vocês andaram? Já estava a ficar aflita!

-Desculpe, estava uma fila muito grande!

-Vocês nem imaginam o que me aconteceu! Fui roubada, o dinheiro do acampamento desapareceu todo. Já liguei à polícia, mas vai ser difícil apanharem o ladrão.

Não tivemos dúvida que o ladrão era o que nos havia assaltado, mas não dissemos nada à "stôra". Decidimos que não podíamos ficar parados e permitir que outra pessoa fosse roubada. Ao ver o rapaz de mau aspecto a ser entrevistado pela polícia fomos à tenda dele.

Entrámos, a tenda era maior do que parecia. Procurámos por todo o lado, mas não encontrámos nada. Começámos a ouvir passos a aproximar-se rapidamente, pensámos em fugir mas era tarde de mais. Íamos ser apanhados.

O rapaz entrou, pensámos que nos ia bater ou dar um sermão. Ele falou:

-Bom dia rapazes, eu sou o Cosme, em que vos posso ajudar? – Para grande espanto nosso a voz era amigável.

Ficámos sem saber o que dizer. Passado algum tempo, falei:

-Desculpa, isto foi tudo um grande equívoco. – Expliquei-lhe a história toda.

Ele disse-nos que achava essa Ana muito esquisita e que, na tarde do roubo a tinha visto sair da tenda com luvas e voltar com um saco preto com algumas coisas. Então, organizámos um plano: eu, o Gui e o Henrique íamos à praia com ela na manhã seguinte e o Cosme depois de se certificar que as coisas estavam mesmo na tenda dela chamava a polícia e iam à tenda dela onde encontrariam as coisas roubadas. Quando chegássemos a polícia levava-a.

Tal como combinámos, assim fizemos. Na manhã seguinte, por volta das dez da manhã já nós saíamos com a Ana. Quando chegámos ela vinha muito contente:

-Foi das melhores manhãs de praia nestas férias. Diverti-me imenso.

-A parte melhor ainda está para vir – disse o Henrique.

-Prepararam-me uma surpresa?

-Mais ou menos, tu logo vês.

E viu, mal entrámos no parque de campismo um grupo de PSP's veio na nossa direcção, imobilizou-a, e prendeu-a. Ela percebeu tudo. O Cosme veio ter connosco e disse:

-Bom trabalho rapazes, conseguimos.

-Mas que férias! – Respondemos em coro.

No final toda a gente nos agradeceu e todos ficámos felizes. Todos não, o Gui parecia triste. Perguntei-lhe:

-O que é que se passa Gui?

-Ah, a primeira rapariga gira que falou bem para mim era uma ladra, como é que queres que eu fique?

FIM

Guilherme Simões, n.º8

Henrique Carvalho, n.º9

Rui Armindo, n.º25


End file.
